Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth
by maginker
Summary: Takes place right after "Goblet of Fire", Harry receives a strange letter and vanishes. Can they find Harry, and unravel the mysteries of his past in time to save the world?
1. The Letter

The characters and just about everything else, belong to J.K. Rowling, and only the story and any new characters belong to me.

Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth

**__**

Chapter 1 The Letter

The summer would not be a good one for Harry Potter. Any normal kid would be happy to start the summer holidays. It would mean no school for a few months, but Harry was not normal. He loved school. He loved his friends. And he hated his family. Ok, maybe not hated, but they never gave him a reason to like them. His parents were killed when he was a baby, and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. They did not like Harry, or anyone like him. They made his life miserable.

For the longest time Harry believed that his parents were killed in a car accident. He really had no reason to doubt what his Aunt and Uncle had told him. I mean after all, why would they lie. But lie they did. Harry did not discover the truth until his eleventh birthday. That was the day Harry's life changed forever. And now, Harry was not sure if it changed for the better. Some aspects of his life were indeed much better than they had been. 

He no longer slept in the small cupboard under the stairs. He now had his own room. It still had all of Dudley's broken toys in it, but it was at least a better place to sleep. He also had friends. Ron and Hermione were the best friends a person could have.

But being a wizard had a bad side as well. There was the knowledge that your parents died because of magic. The fact that he was famous for something he really had no control over, something that he can't remember, and doesn't know how he did it. The fact that Voldemort was out to kill him, and he still doesn't know why. And the fact that people he cared for were put in harms way, because of their association with him. 

Harry often found himself wondering what life would have been like; if he had never found out that he was a wizard. Sure, he would still be with the Dursley's, but at least he would have a normal life. He would be going to a public school, with other normal kids, and the worst thing he would have to watch out for, would be Dudley. That didn't sound too bad, but it was no use to dwell on what would never be.

He also would not be having the nightmares, which he was currently having. That is if he is lucky enough to even fall asleep. Harry almost forgot what sleep was like, it didn't happen very often these days. When he would manage to get some sleep, he would almost always be jarred from his rest by images of his parent's death. Or the death of the innocent Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory, who was killed because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, next to Harry Potter. Cedric had died for no reason. Harry did not know why Voldemort had went after his parents, but he did want them dead for a reason. He felt from his experiences with Dementors, and his encounter with Voldemort, that he had specifically targeted his father, and himself. Lily had just got in the way, and refused to let him at Harry. That's why she was killed. Harry wondered what it was about him and his father that made Voldemort want them dead. 

This holiday term had already been a strange one for Harry. It was only two days since he left his friends at King's Cross Station. But he desperately wanted to be back at Hogwarts Castle. It was the only real place where Harry felt at home. He was outside in the hot mid-day sun, weeding the garden, which he feared would take all day. It felt as if, as soon as he pulled one weed, ten more showed up. The sun was shining down on Harry making him utterly miserable. He paused from the gardening, rubbing the sweat from his face, and succeeding in getting his face really dirty. With a tired sigh, he took off his gloves and threw them to the ground

"Man. I wish these weeds would just disappear" and to his surprise, they did just that. Harry was in shock. One minute, the garden was thick with weeds, and now, there wasn't a weed in sight. Harry could not explain what had just happened, but he assumed it was wandless magic. Harry had been capable of things like this all of his life. Making things happen, when he was angry or upset, without really meaning to.

Now that the weeding had been done, Harry had the rest of the day free. He didn't want to go in the house, afraid that Aunt Petunia would give him more chores to do. He was thirsty, so he went to the side of the house, to get a drink from the outside tap. After that was done, Harry decided to make use of the comfortable hammock that was in the very back of the yard. It was in the shade, and so he hoped maybe he might be able to get some sleep.

As Harry lie there, he thought about his childhood. It really wasn't all that bad. He had food to eat, although not very much. He had a roof over his head and clean clothes, that was more than a lot of kids had. He began to think of what it must have been like for Tom Riddle. His father had left his mother when he found out that she was a witch, and then she died giving birth to her son. Riddle was then raised in a muggle orphanage, which must have been difficult. Harry wasn't too fond of the Dursley's, but at least they were family. He wondered how his life might have been different if he too had gone to a muggle orphanage, rather than to the Dursley's. Would he have turned out like Riddle? When he was in the Chamber of Secrets, Riddle had brought up the similarities between the two of them. If he could turn evil like that, what was stopping Harry from becoming the same way?

His early years had not been terribly happy one. Harry tried to remember a time when he might have considered himself happy. Those times were few and far between. The first thing that came to mind was when it would rain. Harry loved the rain. He used sneak out of the house to play in it. Sometimes staying out there for hours, or until his aunt or uncle would come to get him. He would always get in trouble for that.

Harry was brought back to reality, when he felt moisture fall on his skin. He opened his eyes. It was raining. It wasn't supposed to rain today. For a brief moment he thought he had better go inside, but then he decided against it. He would lay in the hammock, and pretend he was that same little boy, blissfully unaware of the dangers that would come to him in the future. Harry soon fell asleep, and this time, he wasn't woken by nightmares.

*****

Harry woke up a couple of hours later, having got the best sleep he had in a month. He headed into the house, to take a shower and get ready for dinner. After his shower, Harry headed down stairs, and wondered into the living room. He took up an empty armchair in the back of the room, so as not to disturb Vernon and Dudley, and began to watch the news. This was a habit he had started, hoping that if Voldemort was up to anything, the muggles might have noticed, and put it on the news.

A large brown eagle owl soared through the open window at 4 Pivet Drive, circling the room, until Harry motioned it towards him, the owl landed on his arm. Harry removed the envelope from the owl, and it took to the air again, and then flew from the house. 

Harry made his way in to the dining room, so he could read the letter in private. He began to look over the letter, it appeared to be an ordinary letter, but it had no address on it. Harry wondered who the letter could be from. He was hoping that it was from Sirius. He had sent Hedwig with a letter for Sirius, and he was hoping to hear back from him. But she had retuned with no response.

Harry's uncle, Vernon, came thundering into the room. "What do you think you're doing? You know you're not to receive owls in the middle of the day." He shouted. 

Harry thought of his response for a moment. Searching for the answer that would get the best response from his uncle. Vernon knew all about Sirius, he saw the news report about the escaped prisoner. And for it to be on the muggle news, he must be dangerous. 

"I'm sorry, it's probably from Sirius, my godfather. Since he is on the run from the Ministry of Magic and the muggle authorities, he has to send me owls when he can."

Harry hesitated for a moment, thinking that using the word magic, and muggle in the same sentence would warrant a reaction from his uncle, however none came, so he finished. 

"I can write to him and tell him not to send anymore owls, but then he would probably think that something was wrong."

Harry watched his uncle, who was now visibly shaking and turning red with anger. "No, that isn't necessary. Maybe you should write him back and let him know that everything is fine." he said, looking like Dudley did when Aunt Petunia caught him raiding the refrigerator. "Oh, I will." Harry stated, grinning at how easy it was to manipulate his uncle.

Harry opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of black parchment. He unfolded it. He noticed that it was written in green ink, and then he glanced to the top of the parchment, that's when he noticed it, in the center of the parchment, was the dark mark. "No, it can't be!" Harry felt a twinge of pain in his scar, but it was nothing like the pain he usually got. 

__

Dear Harry,

I am sorry about your loss. It is always unfortunate, when someone as young as Mr. Diggory dies. I hope that you are not feeling too guilty about his death. But, I thought if anyone could prevent his death, it would have been the great wizard, Harry Potter.

However Harry, you can prevent any further loss of life. Join me, and help rid the world of those unfit to live. No one could stop the two of us together. Refuse and I will kill everyone that you care about.

Consider your options carefully, Harry. Your decision could change the world, as we know it.

I will be waiting for your answer. But I suggest not taking too long. I am not sure if your mudblood friend, will be able to wait very long either.

VOLDEMORT 

Harry dropped the letter on the table. He thought about what he had to do. If he refused, Voldemort would kill his friends. Suddenly, with a popping noise, Harry was gone.

*****

Harry stood in the middle of a dark room, there were only a few candles lit, casting an eerie shadow across the room. Harry could see an altar in the middle of the room. He took out his wand. "Lumos" he whispered. With the light from his wand, he examined the large structure again. It was solid stone, with snakes carved into the sides. There appeared to be something lying atop the altar. He slowly walked closer to it, and then he realized what it was. "Hermione" he screamed. He raced toward her. She was alive, but unconscious. He grabbed Hermione, loosening her bindings; he pulled her down to the hard stone floor. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his scar. He quickly turned around, standing behind him, was Voldemort. 

"Hello Harry. Happy to see me?" he hissed. "Have you made your decision?" he waited for an answer. "Harry, it's not wise to make me wait. Give me your answer!"

"No!" Harry yelled. "My answer is no!"

Voldemort grinned, "I was hoping for a different answer Harry."

"I will never join you!" Harry said defiantly. "Why would I align my self with someone who killed my parents, and tried to kill me?"

"You ask why Harry. Because you can't beat me. I was giving you the opportunity to live, and rule the world with me. But, since you refuse, you leave me with no other option." He raised his wand, pointing it directly at Hermione. "Avada Kedavera" he screamed. 

Without thinking, he grabbed Hermione, pulling himself in front of her, blocking her from the curse. He felt it hit him in the back, and then he felt no more. His lifeless body slumped to the floor. 


	2. Hermione's Dream

Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth

__

**Chapter 2 Hermione's Dream**

  
  
  


"We rest.

A dream has power to poison sleep;

We rise.

Our wondering thought pollutes the day."

Percy B. Shelley

Hermione awoke with an ear-piercing scream, her hair wet from sweat and tears, eyes puffy from crying. It took her a moment to register her surroundings. She was in her bed at home. She used to feel very safe in this bed, but not anymore. She had been having these dreams more and more frequently, always waking with a start. She was glad that her parents were away at a medical conference. She hated waking them when she screamed. They would always rush to her room, to make sure she was ok. Then they would fuss over her until she finally slipped back to sleep. 

She pulled the sheets away from her and threw her feet over the side of the bed. She went to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She dried her self off, then sat herself down in a large armchair near the balcony in her bedroom. She pulled her knees up against her chest, staring out the open doors of her balcony. She had to admit; the breeze lofting through the doors felt soothing. 

She thought again about the nightmare that she just had. It was the same one that she had all summer. It never changed. No matter how hard she tried, she could not dream about anything else. She had even begun giving herself pep talks before she went to bed. Trying to will herself to have a pleasant night of sleep. However, it never worked. 

She didn't know, why her dream went like it did. All she knew was that Harry had received a letter, and then vanished. In her mind, were a million different ideas about what had happened after he disappeared. After she had read the letter, she felt responsible. She supposes this is why her dream goes the way it does. Harry dying to save her. Every time she woke after the dream, the same feeling of guilt came over her, but she had to keep telling her self, that it was not her fault. But believing that was really hard to do.

She started having the dreams about two months ago. That's when she got the news. She could remember it, like it had all just happened. She was afraid that it would be engrained in her memory for the rest of her life. 

It was a week after her fourth year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a beautiful early summer day. She was out in her garden, sitting amongst the already blooming flowers, doing homework for History of Magic class. When she caught the movement of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to where she saw the movement; she could hardly believe what she was seeing. At the back of the garden, near a large tree, she saw a huge snake. It was coiled near the tree, with its head in the air, as if it were watching her. She quickly jumped to her feet, slowly started backing away from the snake. For a brief moment, she couldn't help but think that the snake wouldn't harm her, but then she shook herself back to senses, as other thoughts crept into her head. 

_Could this be Nagini_? She had never seen her, but had heard Harry talk about her. _If this was indeed Nagini, than I am in some serious trouble. _

A thousand thoughts raced through her head, and for once, she did not know what to do. If she screamed, the snake could attack. She couldn't use magic, because she was underage. Sounds from the street, broke her out of her trance, she glanced back at the snake. It was still there, just like before, its eyes fixed on her. Then she heard the sounds of someone, or something coming up the sidewalk, that led to the garden. She didn't want to turn her back to the snake, but at that moment, she felt more threatened by whatever was approaching her from behind. With one more glance at the snake, she turned to the entrance to the garden, waiting to see who was there.

A large black dog, jumped the gate, landing on all four feet, and then turned in her direction. It was Sirius. A feeling of relief swept over her whole body. As the dog took human form, she turned back to the snake. It was gone.

"What-Where did it go?" she said in a worried tone, still frantically searching the garden.

"Where did what go, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"The snake." She replied. "I saw it over by that tree." she raised her finger, and pointed to the tree where the snake was. 

"A snake?" he said with a puzzled voice, "I didn't see any thing." His eyes darted from Hermione to where she had pointed.

"Sirius, could it have been Nagini? I have never seen her, but Harry has talked about her."

"Did it attack you? Or give you any indication that it wanted to harm you?"

"Well---no it didn't. It just watched me." 

"Hermione, you know the muggle world better than I. It was probably someone's escaped pet."

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess your probably right, Sirius."

She looked back to Sirius. "Sirius, what are you doing here? Its too dangerous, you could get caught, you need to…." 

"Hermione, be quiet!" he said with more force than he wanted to. "We need to talk."

The tone in his voice, told her that something was wrong, and not to question him. She was curious though, why would he need to talk to her?

"Ok, but we need to go inside. Can't risk you being seen." She said as she picked up her things and headed up to the house. 

Sirius followed behind, as they made their way up the garden, to the patio doors at the back of the house. She pushed aside one of the doors, nudging Crookshanks away form the door with her foot. She led him through the family room and into the kitchen. Putting her books down on the table.

"Would you like something to drink? We have…" her voice trailed off, as she opened the refrigerator to see what she had to offer him.

"No Hermione. There is no time. Have you seen Harry?" He stared blankly at her.

She could hear the sense of urgency in his voice. "No, I have not seen Harry since we got off of the train at Kings Cross. Why, what's wrong?"

He looked directly into her eyes, but did not say anything. He was trying to decide how much she should know. Hermione, was one of Harry's best friends, she deserved to know the complete story.

"Sirius, please tell me what's wrong." She said, but the falter in her voice almost made you think that she already knew what he was about to say.

"Hermione." He paused. "Harry is missing. No one has seen or heard from him since yesterday."

She didn't know what to think, Harry was at the Dursley's, he should have been safe. "He's missing? How---What happened? I thought that he was safe with the Dursley's?"

He began to pace about the room. "We thought that he was safe with the Dursley's. After Voldemort's attack on Harry, when he was a baby, Dumbledore put all kinds of magic up around the Dursley's home, to make it safe for Harry. Just like Hogwarts, no one can apperate to or from Harry's home, nor for several miles around it. He even had a witch live in the neighborhood, to keep an eye on Harry and his family. She was the one who alerted us to his disappearance. She had charms up over the house that let her know when any magic is done on the premises. Yesterday, one of her charms alerted her to magic at the home. She immediately went to investigate. When she got there, Mr. Dursley told her what had happened, though she isn't sure if she believes him." He now stopped pacing the room, and stared at the floor, lost in thought.

"What did he say had happened?"

"He told Arabella that on owl delivered a letter for Harry. Harry read the letter, a strange look came over his face, and then he just disappeared."

"What---What do you mean he just disappeared? He ran away?"

"No, Hermione, we believe that he disapperated."

"How Sirius, you know that we can not do that yet." She stated. It seemed rather obvious to her, that Mr. Dursley had to be wrong. There was no way that Harry could know how to apperate yet. "Could we give Mr. Dursley some Veritserum potion? To make sure that he is telling us the truth."

"No Hermione, we can't. We do not want to get the muggle authorities involved in this if we don't have to. It is against our laws to use that potion on a muggle, without their consent, it affects them differently than it does us."

"Well, why does Arabella not believe him?" she asked.

"Hermione, Vernon Dursley, is hardly the type of man that one can easily trust."

"There has to be some other explanation, we do not know how to apperate yet, and you said that no one could apperate to or from the home. Besides, Sirius, Harry would need to have a license from the Ministry in order to do that." She thought that everything that she had just said should have proved that Harry could not have apperated. She waited for Sirius to respond. She began petting Crookshanks, who had just jumped onto the counter next to her, purring wildly, staring at Sirius.

He looked lost in thought again like he was trying to decide if he should hold back any information. "Hermione, here is what we know. There is only one person, who can apperate to or from the house, and that is Harry. Dumbledore told me about some of the magic that is protecting the house. The charm was cast so that Harry could apperate from the home, by himself or with the aid of someone else. This was done for emergencies. In case they needed to get Harry away from the home quickly. Arabella's detectors can tell her exactly what kind of magic was performed at the home. That is how we know that he apperated. She said that no one apperated in, but someone apperated out." He paused again; wondering what she was feeling. "Hermione, let's sit down." He motioned over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair for her, and one for him, and then took a seat.

Hermione pulled Crookshanks down from the counter, and set him on the floor, and than set in the chair he pulled out for her. "Sirius, could some one have walked in, and then apperated out with Harry."

"Yes. If Harry was with them, any one could have apperated out of that house. The Dursley's memory could have been modified, but that is not what we think happened. Dumbledore feels, and I agree with him, that if it had been Voldemort or a death eater, that they would have killed the Dursley's and left the dark mark."

"Sirius, if Harry had left, then why wouldn't he tell someone where he is? And how could he apperate by himself? Did you look for him at the Burrow? Maybe he is with Ron. The Weasley's have rescued him from the Dursley's before."

"No, we checked. He is not at Ron's, and they have not seen him either. Dumbledore has people out looking for him right now."

"What about the Ministry? Are they involved?"

"No." Sirius said quickly. "Dumbledore alerted them. But Fudge won't help. After the Rita Skeeter articles, about Harry, Fudge isn't sure that he didn't run away. He still refuses to believe that Voldemort is a threat. He is unwilling to use any of the Ministries resources looking for a deranged boy."

Hermione watched Sirius, he was hiding something. His eyes and his behavior gave him away. "Sirius," she asked. "What is it that your are not telling me.? And don't say nothing, because I know your holding something back.? As she finished, Crookshanks, jumped up on the table and began rubbing his face against Sirius's robes.

Sirius scratched behind the cats ear, looking at Hermione the whole time. She sure is a clever witch, he thought to himself. Then he spoke. "Hermione, I told you that Harry received a letter right?"

She nodded her head, then said "But you didn't tell me what was in the letter, or who it was from."

Sirius fumbled around in his robe pockets, pulling out a piece of black parchment. He handed it over to Hermione. "Here. Read it for yourself."

A little hesitantly, she grabbed the parchment, and began unfolding it. The first thing she noticed, was the green ink, in which it was written. Then at the top of the letter she saw the dark mark. "This is from--is this from you-know-who?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. "Yes, Hermione, it is." Sirius replied.

When she finished the letter, she sat there in shock. She could not believe what she just read. A wave of guilt rushed into her mind. She focused on two words in the letter, for those two words hurt her more than she thought they ever could. _your mudblood_

She now made eye contact with Sirius, he could see the tears that trickled down her cheek. "Sirius? I'm the mudblood, aren't I." she asked. Sirius, could tell the pain that she was in, and he wondered how he could help her through this. "Yes Hermione. Dumbledore thinks that you are who he was referring to."

Sirius watched Hermione, waiting for her to say something. He knew this was a lot of information, and it would have overwhelmed most people, but not Hermione. She was strong. If anyone at her age could handle this, it was her. There had to be a reason she was put into the Gryffindor house, instead of Ravenclaw. 

"Sirius?" she started, then stopped, her voice faltering again. "This is all my fault. Harry could be in danger because of me." She said, tears now pouring down her face. Sirius knew exactly how she felt. He had been blaming himself for everything that happened to Harry since the death of his parents. If only he had done things differently.

"Hermione, you must not think that. Harry is in danger because of who he is, not who his friends are. Voldemort will stop at nothing to prove that he can't be bested by Harry." He knew as he said this, that it would probably not make any difference to the pain she was in. He tried to tell himself the same things, but the words never comforted him. But he had to remain positive for Hermione's sake. 

"We have to hope for the best. Harry will be ok, and back at school with you and Ron come the start of term. We have to focus on that."

She thought about what Sirius had just said, and it did make sense. Crying was not going to solve anything. She had to keep telling herself that Harry was alive, and would be at Hogwarts on September 1. Besides, if you-know-who had killed Harry, he would have made sure that the whole world knew.

"Now, for some other business. Dumbledore and I feel that anyone close to Harry may be in danger. So we are sending some wizards here and to the Burrow, to set up charms. There will be wizards stationed in the house next door, to watch the neighborhood. They will take you to Diagon Alley, to get your school things. Ron will meet up with us there, and then I will escort you both to the Hogwarts Express. I will be with you on the train as well, untill we reach Hogwarts." he said. He waited for her to say something. At least the tears had stopped.

"Hermione, I have to go now." They both got up from their chairs, and she walked him to the door. "Sirius, please let me know if you find him. And be careful."

"I will Heremione." he said. "We will find him Hermione." With that he transformed back into a dog. She opened the door, and said . "Good luck, Snuffles."

The large black dog bolted from the house, and she watched as it ran down the road and out of sight. She closed the door, and then fell to the floor, tears once again pouring down her face.

She could not believe that it has been nearly two months since anyone has seen Harry. Dumbledore still had his people looking for him, in both the wizard world and the muggle one. Hermione, had released Rita Skeeter, who agreed to write a story about Harry's disappearance, in exchange for her freedom. To her credit, she did write the story, and even let Hermione check it over before it went to the paper. The good thing about the article, was now the entire wizard community knew of the mysterious disappearance of the boy who lived, and Minister Fudge's lack of effort to find him. Now with everyone in an uproar, Fudge had no choice, but to act as though he was concerned about Harry. He set up a group of Aurors, to look for him. He still did not think that You-know-who had returned.

Hermione, got up from her comfortable chair, and got back into bed, telling herself that tomorrow would be a better day. She was going to meet up with Ron and Sirius in Diagon Alley, to get their supplies for school. She was also excited to tell Ron, that she was named a perfect. But what she hoped for the most, is that this would be the day that Harry was found.


	3. Trouble In the Alley

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

**_Chapter 3 Trouble in the Alley_**

****

****

****

Hermione awoke early the next day, with an uneasy feeling. She had found it difficult to get back to sleep, but she had managed to get some rest. As far as she could remember, she did not have another dream, but she still felt uncertain about the day. 

Deciding that she had too many things to do, Hermione got out of bed to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and change, she still had to pack her trunk. Once she was confident that she did not forget anything, she pulled the heavy trunk down the stairs to the foyer. She could have left some of her books at home, but she thought maybe she would need them. Better safe than sorry. She fed Crookshanks, and got his basket ready for the trip. Now that she was packed and ready to go, all she had to do was wait. Sirius had said that someone would pick her up, and take her to Diagon Alley. She knew that there were wizards living next door, to keep her protected, but she had never seen them. She was a little nervous, how would she know if the person who showed up, could be trusted? But, she decided, with wizards next door she would be safe. She pulled her trunk, and Crookshanks basket out onto the front porch, to wait for her escort. 

She had been looking forward to this day for weeks now. She would meet up with one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, and Sirius Black. They were going to spend the day getting their supplies for the new term, and then stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron. They would then head for King's Cross Station in the morning.

She could not wait to see Ron, and Sirius again. The constant owls that she and Ron had been exchanging all summer long were the only things keeping her going. Ron was a good distraction. He always knew what to say, to make her laugh, and forget about Harry's disappearance. Her happiness was short lived, but it did help her keep her sanity. Of course they still had their fights. One of the biggest was over who else, but Viktor Krum. She had been invited to go to Bulgaria, to visit over the summer. She did want to go, not because she liked Krum, but for the education it might provide. She had been on vacations before, but they had all been to muggle areas. She was curious how other magical families lived. The only one she had ever been around was the Weasley's, and she felt that they were probably a very unique family. Ron was livid when she told him she wanted to go, especially when no one knew where Harry was. She decided Ron was right, but she would never tell him that. She also come to the conclusion that she did not love Krum, and that they should just be friends. But they continued to owl each other on a regular basis. 

Hermione was snapped back to reality by the screech of an eagle from across the street. She looked up, and noticed a women coming over from the next house. She was an older woman, with silvery white hair flowing down her back. She had midnight blue robes on, and was walking with a cane. Hermione noticed a white cat, following close behind her. Hermione, thought that the cat reminded her a little of Crookshanks, same bow-legged walk and bushy tail. The women opened the gate to the Granger home, and strode over to where Hermione was. "Hello Miss. Granger. My name is Arabella Figg, and I'm here to take you to meet Snuffles." She said with a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice. Hermione knew immediately that she could trust this woman. Only a very few people knew of Snuffles. 

"Hi Mrs. Figg. I'm ready to go." Hermione heard a hissing noise from the porch, and turned to see the white cat circling Crookshanks basket. "Is that your cat?" she asked the elderly lady. "Yes she is with me. Her name is Snowy. " She then turned to the cat, "Snowy leave Crookshanks alone. Go back to the house, and get ready to leave. I will be back later to take you home." As she said this Snowy walked back through the open gate, and headed toward the house next door.

"Well, we should be on our way Miss. Granger." Arabella turned towards Hermione's things, and raised her wand. She muttered an incantation, and the trunk shrank. "Put your things in your pocket, and then follow Me." she turned and started walking back the way she came.

"Mrs. Figg, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked, stuffing her trunk in her pocket, grabbing Crookshanks basket, and following behind the elderly witch. "We will be traveling, by floo, to the Leaky Cauldron, using the fireplace next door. Come along Hermione, don't delay." she said rather sternly. 

Hermione was briefly reminded of professor McGonagall, and decided it was best not to cross this woman. She hurried along behind her and followed through the door of the house that Mrs. Figg had been staying. The house was rather large, and Hermione was shocked to find that it was completely empty except for a couple of chairs and a table with some strange contraptions on it. She thought that she recognized a Sneakoscope, but she wasn't sure. She saw Snowy, and at least five other cats; they were going about the room, like they were on a mission. They soon stopped at a large fireplace in what she assumed was the dining room. Mrs. Figg took a jar of powder down from the mantle, and turned to Hermione, "You do know how to use floo powder, Correct." Of course I know how to use floo powder, honestly how stupid does she think I am. Hermione thought, but decided it was not the best thing to say. "Yes, I do. All you have to do is throw the powder in the flames, and say the name of the place you wish to go, and step into the fire." Hermione said rather sharply. The witch, showed no signs that of the tone of her voice bothering her, instead she handed the jar to Hermione and said, "Well, get on with it then." Hermione took the jar, grabbed a pinch of the powder and tossed it into the flames. The flames turned a brilliant green color. Handing the jar back to Mrs. Figg, she walked into the flame and clearly shouted "The Leaky Cauldron", and with a whoosh she was gone.

She emerged from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, brushing the soot from her robes. She glanced around the room, noticing a few witches and wizards scattered about the room. There was a loud roar from behind her, as Mrs. Figg stepped from the fireplace.

She noticed a man approaching her and Mrs. Figg, from a table in the corner; a large black dog followed him. "Snuffles," she cried. She bent down, and started to scratch the dog behind the ears, getting licked in the face in return. Hermione turned her attention from the dog, back to the two adults. The man, she guessed, was probably older than Sirius, but not as old as Mrs. Figg. He had black hair, with specks of gray, and he was wearing glasses. He was dressed in muggle clothes, and didn't do a bad job. Hermione remembered some of the other witches and wizards she had seen trying to blend in with the muggles, specifically an old man in a women's nightdress at the World Cup last year. 

"Mundungus, how very good to see you."

"Yes, Arabella, it has been much too long." replied Mundungus. He turned to Hermione, "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"This is Hermione Granger. Miss. Granger, this is Mundungus Fletcher, an old colleague of mine," said Arabella.

Hermione extended her hand to Mr. Fletcher, "It is very nice to meet you sir."

"Ah, no the pleasure is all mine. Rarely do I get to see such beauty as what stands before me now." He looked from Hermione to Arabella, as he said this, then he took Hermione's hand, and kissed the top of it.

"Mundungus, you shameful flirt, I need to discuss some things with you, but first I need to show Miss. Granger and her mutt, to Diagon Alley. If you will excuse me a minute, I shall be right back," she held out her hand, to shut up Snuffles, who was now growling at her, and turned to Hermione. "Come along Miss. Granger. I will show you to the opening, and you are to meet up with Mr. Weasley and his family at Gringotts. Snuffles here will be with you until then. Leave your things here, and they will be taken to your room." She started towards the back of The Leaky Cauldron, to exit out the back door, with Hermione and Snuffles close behind. When she reached the brick wall, she lifted her cane, and tapped it to one of the bricks, mumbling something. The bricks started to shift and move, eventually leaving an archway for them to pass through.

Arabella turned to leave as Hermione said, "Thank you Mrs. Figg. It was very nice to meet you."

"You are welcome Miss. Granger," she said without even turning around.

"Well, she was interesting. What do you say we go find Ron, Snuffles," Hermione said as she patted the big black dog on the head. The dog gave a soft bark, and they both proceeded through the archway into Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Snuffles continued to walk through Diagon Alley, making their way to Gringotts. Hermione kept glancing around to the shops as they passed. When she passed "Eeylops Owl Emporium" she noticed a snowy owl, and could not help but think of Hedwig, Harry's owl. After Sirius had first told her that Harry had disappeared, he had went back to Privet Drive, to look for clues. When he went to Harry's room, all of his things were gone. Including Hedwig, which made him and Dumbledore believe that Harry had in fact left on his own. Though she did not want to believe that Harry would just leave everyone who cared for him, it gave her hope that he was safe, and that he was not with Voldemort.

Someone yelling her name brought Hermione out of her thoughts, glancing to the voice; she noticed Ron and the rest of the Weasley family waiting on the steps of Gringotts. Without thinking, she rushed forward and embraced Ron in a tight hug, holding on to him for what seemed like hours, before finally releasing him. Ron raised his hand to her face, and brushed away the tears that were falling, looking directly into her eyes, "Harry is going to be ok, Hermione. We have to believe that."

"I know. Your right Ron, but it is so hard not to fear the worse. This is Harry we are talking about." she grabbed the tissue Mrs. Weasley was holding out for her, wiping away the tears. "Well, enough of that. I need to exchange some money, and then we can start shopping," she said has she started to the doors of Gringotts. She heard Snuffles bark from behind her, and turned to look at him. Mr. Weasley started towards her; "Perhaps it would be better if I came along with you."

After exiting the bank, the group made their way though the streets. Mr. Weasley stopped the group, "I have some things to discuss with some people from the Ministry. I'll have to leave you all here. But I will be in the Leaky Caldron if I am needed." He gave Mrs. Weasley a small peck on the lips, and headed to the pub. 

Mrs. Weasley then turned to everyone, "Well I have a few things to do as well, but I want you, Ron and Hermione to promise me that you will stay with Snuffles."

"We will," they said in unison. Mrs. Weasley smiled to the children, and then left to wherever she was going leaving Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins alone with Snuffles.

After the departure of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny ran off, to find some of her friends. Fred and George exchanged glances at each other, then at Ron and Hermione, and finally to Snuffles. 

"Ron, where did this dog come from, and why is it important that you stay with it." Fred asked.

Ron's eyes darted to Hermione's, then back to Fred," Well, you know that Dumbledore has done some things to protect Hermione and I, because of our friendship with Harry right?" Fred and George both nodded their heads. Ron continued, "Snuffles isn't a dog, he is a wizard. An animagus, who Dumbledore has here to watch us, But I can't tell you who, and you have to promise not to tell anyone that he isn't a real dog."

The twins looked at Ron, like he was completely bonkers. "Fine Ron, don't tell us, but you don't have to go making up things. Just say it's none of your bloody business, and leave it at that," said Fred. "Yeah," said George, " If you want to spend some time alone with your girlfriend, why didn't you just tell us to shove off." The twins winked at each other, and then headed down the street towards Gambol and Japes, snickering the whole way.

The now red faced Ron turned to Hermione, "Girlfriend, Honestly. Those two are complete nutters."

Ron's blush intensified as Hermione grabbed his hand, "Forget them Ron. We have some shopping to do."

Hermione and Ron made their way back past the shops, intending to go to Flourish & Botts, Hermione had insisted on going there first, so she could get her books. She was now especially eager to get the book required for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. _Magical Defenses and Devices by A. Figg._She suspected that A. Figg was probably the same Arabella Figg she had met this morning. She wondered if it was just a coincidence that the new teacher chose this book, or if perhaps she was going to be their new teacher. 

As they walked, Hermione could not get over the feeling that someone was watching her. She kept glancing around to see if she noticed anyone, however all she saw was some birds perched on top of the rooftops. She decided that she was just being paranoid. Besides she was with Ron and Sirius, nothing could happen to her.

Before they made it to Flourish & Botts however, Ron had insisted that they stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies, so he could gawk at the new broom that was in the window. It was called **_"The Lightning Bolt." _**It is supposed to be 3 times faster than the Firebolt. 

From behind them came a voice they both new very well, "Dream all you want Weasley, but that broom costs more than your whole family is worth."

Ron and Hermione turned around at the same time, to see Draco Malfoy, flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Shove off Malfoy. Nobody asked you," stated Ron.

Hermione grabbed at Ron's arm, "Come on Ron. Why don't we finish our shopping?"

"You had better listen to the mudblood, Weasley."

"Or what Malfoy? Are you threatening me?" asked Ron.

"Malfoys' don't make threats." came a husky voice sounding much like Draco's.

Hermione and Ron turned around to find Mr. Malfoy staring at them with a smirk on his face, much like the one they have seen on Draco's face many times.

"And who are your finds Draco? Judging by the hair, I would guess this one is a Weasley," said Lucius pointing to Ron.

"Correct father. And that is the mudblood Granger." stated Draco.

Lucius came from behind Ron and Hermione, to stand next to Draco, the whole time watching Hermione. "Ahh, the intelligent mudblood." He said, as he started laughing. "Bit of an oxymoron if you ask me."

Draco and his father both laughed at Lucius' joke. Ron was getting so angry, that he stated to shake.

"Take that back Malfoy. Hermione is a better person than you can ever be," yelled Ron.

"Come on Ron. It's not worth it." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron by the arm, and tried to lead him away.

"Come Draco. We have business and don't have time to waste with the likes of them." 

"Yes father." Draco said as he and his father headed back toward Knockturn Alley.

Hermione still had Ron by the arm, but he jerked away from her, and started walking toward the Malfoy's retreating backs.

"That's right, you had better run to do your masters bidding." Ron yelled as the Malfoy's turned to listen. Many of the other people in Diagon Alley, also stopped to watch. " Wouldn't want You-Know-Who to get lonely. Everybody knows what you and your family are. You will get what is coming to you. One of these days."

Lucius was seething now, as he strode back to Ron. Sirius, still in his dog form, pulled in front of Ron, blocking him from Lucius, growling the whole time. Luscius grabbed his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at the dog, yelling, "Stupefy", before grabbing Ron by his robes. "You listen to me. Its people like you associating with mudbloods and muggles, that is destroying our world. Diluting our magical blood, making a weaker and weaker race." He screamed at Ron. He started shaking Ron by the neck of his robes. Hermione grabbed his arm, "Stop. You're going to kill him."

Lucius jerked his arm away from Hermione, "Don't ever lay your filthy hands on me!" He pushed Ron to the ground; he then slapped Hermione across the face, with the back of his hand. Hermione fell with a thud to the ground next to Ron. They both were stunned. Ron reached over to Hermione, and put his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest, and began to cry.

The silence was deafening. They crowd couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Lucius Malfoy, a man whom many respected, and thought to be an upstanding citizen, had just stunned a dog, declared that pure blooded wizards were the superior race, pushed a boy, and slapped a girl.

The silence was shattered by the screech of an eagle. The wind, which up to this point had been non-existent, started to pick up, it started howling fiercely. Soon everyone had to hold on to his or her hats. Then the ground started to shake. Faintly at first, but before long it was hard to remain standing. The crowd started to get frantic. It was clear that some sort of powerful magic was happening. People began to run in every direction. There was a loud explosion, and then every window in the area exploded out, causing glass shards to shoot all over Diagon Alley. The weird thing was that that glass did not harm anyone except for Lucius Malfoy. 

He stood there, with a look of pure fright on his bloodied face. Then without any warning, an unseen force threw Lucius some forty feet back, where he smashed into the wall of a local shop; Hermione watched his seemingly lifeless body slump to the ground.

The air was so thick with flying glass and blowing dust, that it was hard to see much of anything. Hermione began to wonder what was going on. The amount of raw magical energy in the air was so strong that you could feel it. And she hated to think whom the witch or wizard was that could harness this much power. 

The shards of glass, and the dust began to rotate in the air, like a funnel. The spiral of the cloud began to get tighter and tighter, and then there was a brilliant flash of white light. It was so bright; that everyone had to close his or her eyes. Just as suddenly as the wind had begun, it stopped. The world was calm again.

Hermione opened her eyes. Shocked at what she saw. Where the funnel and then the light had been, stood a boy, with dark hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Harry!"


	4. One Smal Step

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

**_Chapter 4 One Small Step_**

****

****

**AN:  The first chapter has been rewritten, so anyone who has already read it may want to go back and read it again.  The original chapter was the first thing that I have ever written, and was not a very good first attempt.  But I feel the second goes better with the rest of the story.**

****

****

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione and Ron struggled to get to their feet.  She started to rush to Harry, but he held out his hand for her to stop.  The look in his eye, told her not to go against his wishes, and she stopped where she was, with Ron coming up behind her.

Hermione didn't know what to think, Harry Potter, the boy who went missing, was standing not more than ten feet away from her.  He did not move, but he kept his eyes trained on Malfoy's body.  His eyes were blazing with an intensity that she had never seen.  She had to admit to herself, that seeing Harry like this truly scared her.  The display of magical ability which she just witnessed was beyond anything she could imagine.  Looking at Harry, she realized that he still had an overwhelming sense of power around him.

"Harry.  What's wrong Harry?" she said while she inched closer to him.

Harry finally turned his eyes from Malfoy, and looked at Hermione.  She noticed that the intensity in eyes was gone, and the Harry she knew was back.  

"Hermione, don't touch me, or you could get hurt!"

The crowd of people was starting to get larger, they had come running after the explosion of glass, whispers about "You-Know-Who" and "Death eaters" were on everyone's lips. 

Harry walked over to where Malfoy's body laid amongst the debris.  Hermione noticed for the first time, that in the blast Draco and his goons were blown back too.  All three were off to the side of Lucius's body, not one of them was moving.  Harry pulled his wand from his robes, and pointed it at them.  "Ennervate", Harry said calmly.  They began stirring immediately, moans escaping from their mouths.  

Harry then went over to Lucius, and pulled the wand from the bloodied hand, stuffing it in his pocket.  Then he used his wand to bind the man up with rope.  

She and Ron watched as Harry stood over Siruis, and released him from his body bind.  He then turned and started to make his way to where they were.

About that time, several distinct popping noises came from all around them.  Soon they all were surrounded by what she assumed were Aurors.  They all were wearing ministry badges.  None of them seemed to know what to do; they stood there looking from one person to another.  The silence was broken by the sound of Professor Moody walking over to them.  Hermione noticed he too was wearing a ministry badge on his cloak, as he got closer she could make out the word Auror.  She thought that he had retired from the ministry, but guessed he must have gone back.  

Mr. Weasley was now trying to push his way through the crowd, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Figg, and Mr. Fletcher.  All five adults reached them about the same time.  

Mrs. Weasley looked from one child to another, not sure which one she should hug first.  She decided on Harry, and grabbed him and refused to let him go.  Hermione heard her mumbling, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Moody made a noise from beside them, and Mr. Weasley grabbed his wife's arm, "Molly.  Dear, you need to let him go.  We have to talk to him."

Molly released him, grabbing a tissue from her bag, and went and stood next to Ron.  The rest of them turned to Harry.

Mr. Weasley embraced Harry, but not nearly as long.  After he let go of Harry, he stood back, "Harry.  Are you hurt?  Can you tell us where you've been, and what happened here?"

Everyone stood there staring at Harry, waiting for him to say something, anything.  By now the word had got around that the commotion had not been caused by Death Eaters, but by Harry Potter, who had been missing for over two months.  Hermione noticed several people whom she assumed were reporters, but she didn't see Rita Skeeter.  She was probably in her animagus form.  The rest of the Weasley's were also in the crowd.  Draco and his goons, she noticed, were trying to loosen the ropes holding his dad, but were having no luck.

Sirius still in his dog form, became anxious, and stepped in front of Harry, and began to bark.  Moody looked around the crowd, his human eye going one way, and his magical eye going the other.  He finally spoke.  "Andrews!"

"Yes Sir."  A short stocky auror standing behind Moody stepped toward the group.

Moody turned to face the auror.  "We need to disperse this crowd.  I want your team to begin interviewing anyone who may have seen what took place here, and send them on their way.  Also call a medi-witch to look over Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Sir!"  Andrews replied.  He turned, and motioned to some fellow aurors, and began calling out orders.  Soon they had most of the area cleared. Hermione watched as a medi-witch arrived with a pop.  She and the aurors were trying to revive Mr. Malfoy, but like Draco they were not having any luck.  They were able to heal his cuts and bruises. 

Mr. Weasley turned to his wife, "Molly dear, why don't you take everyone back to their rooms.  Ron and Hermione, you need to stay here."

"Yes.  Of course."  She replied.  She gave Harry another hug, and then she shooed the rest of the Weasley's toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Every pair of eyes once again settled on Harry.  He began to shuffle his feet, looking at the ground.  She observed that he didn't look much different from the last time she had seen him.  He was perhaps a little taller, and still skinny.  His hair was longer as well, and still messy.  All in all, she thought that he looked healthy.

"Well if you don't want to tell us where you have been, can you at least tell us what happened here?"  Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry still appeared rather nervous.  With everyone staring at me, I would be nervous too.  Hermione thought.  She decided that she would try to save Harry from answering, at least for a little while.

"I can tell you what happened here.  Ron and I saw the whole thing."

"Very well Hermione.  Tell us what happened."  Mr. Weasley said, turning to her.

Now everyone's eyes were on her, except Ron, who was watching Harry, and Harry, who was still watching his feet.

So she began.  She told them about her and Ron admiring the Lightning Bolt, their encounter with Draco and then his father.  About Lucius stunning Snuffles, pushing Ron to the ground and then slapping her.  At that point Mr. Weasley asked her if that was why she had a red mark across her face.  She hadn't realized it was there, but nodded anyway.  Mr. Weasley took out his wand, and healed her face, and then asked her to continue.

"Well," she said hesitantly.  "This is where it gets weird.  I fell to the ground after he slapped me, then the wind started to get stronger.  Soon the ground started to shake.  The shop windows all exploded at the same time, but the glass, which was flying everywhere didn't cut anyone but Mr. Malfoy.  It tore him up really bad.  And then he just flew through the air, and collided with the building.  Draco and his friends must have been blown back at the same time, but I didn't see that.  I noticed them afterwards.  The wind and the glass began to swirl around forming a massive funnel.  Then there was a bright light, I had to turn my eyes from it.  When I turned back around, I" she paused looking at Harry.  He still hadn't looked up.  

"What happened next Hermione?  Please continue."  Mr. Weasley prodded.

"Well, when I turned back around, the funnel was gone, and Harry was standing there."  She heard gasps of shock from several people.  And Harry still was not looking at anyone.

"Is that all Miss. Granger?"  Moody asked.

"No." She replied, and then told them everything that Harry did afterwards. 

Mr. Weasley turned to his son, "Ron, is this what happened?"

"Yeah Dad, just like she said."  Ron said nervously.

"Andrews!  Get over here."  Moody growled. Andrews ran over from where he was interviewing a witness.  "Yes Sir."

"Have any of them been able to tell you what they saw?"  Moody asked.

"Yes Sir.  For the most part everyone seems to be saying the same thing.  Mr. Malfoy had words with these two," he said pointing to Ron and Hermione.  "They say he got very upset.  He stunned the dog, and then hit both of the children.  Then they talk about wind and light, and Mr. Potter appearing from nowhere."

"Thank you Andrews, continue what you were doing.  Mr. Potter.  Could I please have Mr. Malfoy's wand."

Harry removed the wand, without saying a word, or looking at anyone, he handed it to Moody.  Moody took out his own wand and performed the Prior Incantano spell on it.  It showed the last spell issued from the wand was the "stupefy" spell.  Moody then put away his wand and gave the other one to another auror to use for evidence.

Moody turned back to the group.  "It looks like your story checks out.  Mr. Malfoy will be detained for hitting a minor, and for discharging a Class C dark spell in a public place.  I'm warning you now, that not much will happen to him.  He will probably be fined and released."

The medi-witch who had been trying to revive Lucius came over and joined the group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but we can't seem to revive Mr. Malfoy.  We have tried everything." She said.

Moody took out his wand again, and muttered some spells, trying to wake Lucius.  After a few minutes, he turned back to address Harry.  

"Mr. Potter, can you please revive Mr. Malfoy?"  

Harry looked up for the first time, making eye contact with Moody.  "Yes Sir."  Harry turned towards Lucius, and with a wave of his hand, Mr. Malfoy began to stir again.

Hermione saw several shocked looks pass between the adults, but nobody said anything.

"Andrews, detain Mr. Malfoy and his son, and transport them back to the ministry for questioning.  I will be along shortly."  Moody said.  "Arthur, can I trust you to keep an eye on Mr. Potter and question him about what happened here.  You should contact Dumbledore as well."

"Yes, of course Alastor."  Arthur replied

"Mr. Potter I may still need to speak with you in the future.  Is that clear?"  He asked.

"Yes Sir."

Moody turned, and spoke to an auror, and then apperated out of Diagon Alley.  The other aurors had just finished up their investigation, and soon all but two left.  Hermione guessed the last two aurors stayed to keep an eye on things.

Everyone seemed to be in a trance, no one really knowing what to say or do next.  Finally Mrs. Figg decided to end the standoff.  

"Arthur, perhaps we should get Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron?  And we still need to inform Albus of Harry's return."

"Yes, I think that would probably be wise.  Come with us Harry."  Mr. Weasley went over to Harry, and walked next to him with his arm around his shoulder.  Snuffles was on the other side of Harry, with Mr. Fletcher in the front, and Mrs. Figg bringing up the rear of the group.  Hermione noticed that they had formed a protective circle around Harry, and not one of the wizards communicated this to the others.  They just did it instinctually. She grabbed Ron's arm, and they began to follow the group back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. What Happened?

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

**Chapter 5 _What Happened?_**

****

****

On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione and Ron kept stealing glances at Harry.  He had still yet to talk, and only watched the ground as he walked along side Mr. Weasley, who she noticed continued to speak with Harry as if nothing had happened.  He was currently asking Harry about a muggle invention he had heard about.  He couldn't remember the name, but he knew that it had a plug, which meant that it used electricity, so he was very fascinated by it.  He told Harry that it was somehow used to clean carpets.

None of the other adults had said anything.  Their eyes darted from one person to the next, as if they were expecting to be attacked at any moment.  When they reached the wall, Mr. Fletcher opened it, and Mr. Weasley escorted Harry through with everyone else following.  When they finally made it inside the pub, Hermione could not believe the number of people.  She had never seen it this full.  She wondered if perhaps the word got out that this is where they would be taking Harry.  

Mrs. Figg went to talk to Tom at the bar, and was gone for a couple of minutes.  Hermione searched the pub looking for the Weasley's, but she couldn't see any of them.  When Mrs. Figg returned she informed the group that Mrs. Weasley had reserved a meeting room for them to use, and that she had sent word to Dumbledore.

Mrs. Figg lead the way back towards the meeting room, that Tom had indicated, deftly using her cane to knock the gawking crowds in the shins, causing them to move out of her way.  Hermione noticed a few of them trying to touch Harry, as if to make sure he was real.  However the adults still had him surrounded and none of them managed the task.

When they entered the room, Hermione noticed that all of the Weasley's were huddled around Dumbledore, all talking at the same time.  However when they heard the door shut all eyes turned to the small entourage that had just entered.  

"Albus, I wasn't aware that you were here already." Mrs. Figg said giving Dumbledore a small peck on the cheek.

Hermione noticed that Dumbledore didn't look much different than he normally did.  He was wearing lilac robes, which she thought looked silly, considering he was thought by many to be the most powerful wizard in the world.  But she guessed that was probably why he was wearing them, so as not to unnecessarily intimidate people.  

Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacle to take in the whole group.  She noticed that his eyes stayed on Harry longer than anyone else.  He seemed to be doing a mental evaluation of Harry's condition.  He then turned his attention over to Mrs. Figg.

"I came as soon as Molly notified me of Mr. Potter's reappearance in Diagon Alley.  The Weasley's have been trying to inform me of what took place, but I would like to hear it from you.  But first…" he then turned to face Harry.  

"Mr. Potter, I was very glad to hear that you are safe and back where you belong.  You had a great many people concerned about your well-being."  He then took Harry in his arms and gave him a small hug.

Hermione noticed that Harry's face was turning red as he looked into Dumbledore's eyes.  "Thank you, sir.  I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry everyone."  Harry said looking at the ground again.

"I'm sure you didn't Harry, but we do need you to tell us where you have been, and what took place earlier.  But that can wait.  I think we need to have a nice meal, and then I want Mrs. Pomfrey to check you over, and then we can discuss your summer."  He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and led him over to an armchair near the back of the room.  

"Why don't you rest here, while I go talk to Tom about some dinner."  As he turned, he nodded to Sirius, and left the room.  After he had left, everyone had circled Harry, and began talking to him at the same time.  Hermione noticed that he looked a little scared and confused.  Sirius must have sensed this as well, still in his dog form; he moved his way through them and stopped in front of Harry.  He turned back towards the mass of people and growled.  They quickly got the hint, and soon went to their own chairs, all the while still keeping a watch on Harry.

Dumbledore returned a few minutes later, followed by Tom and some of his staff carrying trays of food.  They placed everything at the table, and quickly left.  Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door, whispering a locking spell, before tuning back to the group.  

"Now, we will not be disturbed.  Sirius if you would." He said, glancing to the black dog sitting at Harry's feet.

A second later, the infamous betrayer of the Potter Family was embracing Harry.  Hermione noticed that no one seemed at all surprised by his presence.  Ron had told her that he and Molly had held a family meeting after Harry's disappearance, to bring the rest of the Weasley Family up to date on the happenings at Hogwarts, so this is why they all knew.  And since the others in the group worked for Dumbledore, it only made sense that they too would know of Sirius' innocence.  

Sirius had released Harry from his hug, and was now talking to him.  He kept telling Harry how worried everyone was, and how great it was to have him back safely.  During the exchanges, everyone else in the room tried not to watch.  Sirius needed some time alone with Harry.  They all made their way over to the table, and seated themselves for dinner, leaving Harry and Sirius in the corner.  Hermione kept looking over at the two, and it looked like Sirius was doing all of the talking.  After a few minutes, Sirius and Harry joined the rest of them at the table.  The adults sat on one end of the table, with the children taking the other end.  

They passed the time mostly with light conversation about Quidditch, and the shopping they had done, but no one mentioned the topics on everyone's mind.  Where had Harry been during the holidays?  And what happened in Diagon Alley?

After everyone had finished their meals, Dumbledore waved his wand at the door, and unlocked it. 

"Perhaps it is time the children retire to their rooms for the night." He said looking to the end of the table.  Turning to Harry, "Harry if you would, we need to speak with you."

Mrs. Weasley stood at this point, "Yes dears, perhaps you all should go to your rooms."

At this they all began to talk at once.  

"But mum, Harry is back, and we haven't seen him all summer.  Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Ron protested.

"No Ron this can't wait.  Harry has been missing for two months now, and when he returns, strange things happened and someone was hurt.  This is very serious and we need to take care of the matter now." Arthur said sternly.  "Now, go up to your rooms, there will be plenty of time for you to talk to Harry on the train back to school."

Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's walked reluctantly upstairs, leaving only the adults and Harry in the room.  At the top of the stairs, the twins went to their room, while Ginny went to her and Hermione's room.  Ron motioned for Hermione to join him in his room.  They both entered, and she shut the door. 

When she turned around, Ron was pacing back and forth.  "Ron, would you stop?  You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." He said, sitting on the bed.  "Hermione, What do you think happened earlier?"

Hermione walked over to the other bed, sitting opposite Ron.  "I don't know.  But what ever happened, it was scary."

Ron nodded his head in agreement.  Just then they heard a noise at the window.  Ron moved over to open the window, and a huge snowy owl flew in the window and perched on the back of the chair at the desk.  They both knew this to be Harry's owl Hedwig.

"She must know that Harry is here."  Ron said.  "Hermione, do you know any way that we can hear what is going downstairs?"

"Well, there is a listening charm that we could place on the door to hear what is being said in the room, but we would have to listen at the door and any one around could hear also, and we would probably get caught."  Hermione paused thinking for a moment. Soon her eyes lit up, "Wait one moment.  I'll be right back."  

Hermione left the room, quietly making her way back down the stairs, once she got to the door; she pulled her wand out of her pocket.  She pointed it at the door, whispering a charm.  She pocketed her wand, and retuned back to Ron's room.  Once inside she locked the door with her wand. She then pointed her wand at the mirror on the wall, and whispered another charm.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  "You know that you're not supposed to go magic during the holidays.  You're going to get caught."

"Oh honestly Ron, The ministry can't tell that I'm doing magic."

"They knew that magic happened at Harry's house."

"That's a special case Ron.  Harry is somewhat different.  The Ministry has his house watched so that they can protect him.  I do magic at home all of the time.  How do you think I know all of the spells?  They can't watch all of the students, so they tell us we are not supposed to do magic. But they can't stop us from doing it.  Besides in Diagon Alley, it would be hard to tell exactly who did what spell."

"Oh," Ron said sheepishly, "so I could have been doing magic all of this time?"

"Probably not Ron, I doubt you mother would have allowed it."

"Yeah, you're probably right.  So, what was that spell anyway?"

"I placed a spell on the door downstairs, and now we should be able to see and hear what is going on in the room.  That is if I did the charms right.  I read of the charm in a book at Hogwarts, but I have never used them before, so I'm not sure if it will work.'

They both turned their attention to the mirror, and waited.  After a few moments their image in the mirror began to get blurry, and then it was replaced with the image of the room downstairs.  Everyone had their attention turned to Harry, and no one was speaking.  

Finally Dumbledore broke the silence, "Harry, is that all that you have to tell us.

Harry, who had been playing with his hands in his lap, looked up and nodded his head.  

"Yes Sir.  I think that is everything." He said.

"Very well.  In light of this new information," he said addressing the whole table, "I think it would be best if we keep this to ourselves.  Harry could be in more danger if this got out, and not just from Voldemort.  Harry, Arabella is going to be the new DADA professor, and I would like to set up a time with you so that we can work with you.  I will attend these classes, as will Remus and Sirius on occasion.  Once again I am glad you're back.  Now, why don't you go to your room, and get some rest."

Harry stood to leave.  "Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron is in room 12, and you can share it with him." She said, giving Harry another hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome Harry."

"Harry, I will contact you with the information about your new class, and congratulations on being named a prefect." Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"What?  I'm a Prefect?"

"Yes you are Mr. Potter.  We were waiting to give it to you on your return.  If you hadn't returned before the start of term, it would have gone to someone else."  Dumbledore rose from his seat and handed Harry a letter.  "Harry here is your Hogwarts letter, and your Prefects badge.  Your books for this term have already been purchased for you, and will be waiting for you in your dorm.  Now go to bed Harry."

Harry left through the door.  Hermione quickly muttered the counter charm at the mirror, and the door, and it went back to normal.  She and Ron sat back down on the bed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."  Ron yelled.

The door creaked open, and in walked Harry.

When Harry first walked in the door, no one said anything.  He closed the door, and stood there uncertain of what to do.  He didn't look at Ron or Hermione, he kept his head down, was twisting his hands together.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione rose from the bed, and started towards Harry.  He looked up, and she embraced him.  She didn't know how long she had held him, but she knew it felt right, and after losing him once, she didn't want to let go.

Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "Perhaps you should let him go now!"

Hermione blushed as she released Harry.  Ron took Harry's hand, and pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back, and telling him how everyone missed him.

"Sorry.  I didn't mean to worry everyone."  Harry said, and for the first time, looking them in the eyes.

"It's alright Harry, we all were just afraid something had happened to you.  Where were you anyways?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at his two friends, before replying, "Where I was isn't important.  I was never any place for too long."

"Did You-Know-Who have you? " Ron asked as Harry was shaking his head.  "Oh, I thought maybe that the letter you received had been a portkey, that took you to him, because Dumbledore and Sirius are saying that you apperated from the house, but that is just plain silly, we can't apperate yet."

"Ron, if the letter had been a portkey, it would have disappeared with Harry, and besides it would not have taken his things with it," said Hermione.  "Why don't you tell us what did happen Harry."

"Well," Harry began "you know that I received a letter right?"  They both nodded their heads, "When I read the letter, I got scared.  I was afraid that if I stayed at the Dursley's, and did nothing that you guys might be hurt.  So I decided to leave.  I thought that if I disappeared, and no one knew where I was that maybe Voldemort would forget about you guys, and focus on finding me, since I would be away from the protection of my family."

"But Harry, how did you get away from the Dursley's in the first place," asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but I think that I apperated.  I don't know how, but ever since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, I have been able to do things that in the past I could not.  Some of them without even knowing how, I just think it, and it happens.  Dumbledore is going to have some of the teachers work with me, to learn what I can do, but I have been practicing, that's how I did that to Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief.  But if something like this was going to happen, then of course it would be Harry that it happened to. Harry just seemed to always be at the center of strange occurrences.

  "Does Dumbledore know what is going on Harry," asked Hermione?

Harry thought about the question awhile before answering, "He didn't say if he does, but I think he knows more then he is letting on.  He didn't seem at all surprised by what I told him, for that matter, none of them did."

"Do you have any idea why this has happened Harry," asked Ron?

"You have to promise me, that you will not tell anyone this.  Dumbledore told me not tell anyone, but I'm going to need your help.  I think all this has something to do with Hogwarts."

"What does Hogwarts have to do with this?"

"I'm not sure Ron, but," Harry paused, "I am an animagus, and I have more than one form."

"What forms can you take Harry," asked Hermione? "And I still don't understand what this has to do with Hogwarts."

"My forms are the Hogwarts house symbols, a Gryffindor lion, the Ravenclaw eagle, the Hufflepuff badger, and the Slytherin snake.  I don't know what it means, but that's why I think it has something to do with Hogwarts."

"Harry, if you had read, "Hogwarts a History", you would know that the house mascots were the founders' animagus forms.  Maybe this has something to do with them, and not the school itself."

"Maybe, but all I know right now, is that I am tired, and I am going to go to bed.  We can talk about this more later."

"Ok, we have to be up early in the morning, to make it to the train on time." With that said, Hermione gave Harry one more hug, and left the room. She walked down the hall to the room that she was sharing with Ginny.

Harry pulled something from his pocket, and waved his hand over it.  In an instant, his trunk enlarged to its full size.  Harry opened it, and pulled some clothes from it.  He headed into the loo to change.  When he returned, he threw his clothes into the trunk, and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Harry," Ron said. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Ron.  It's good to be back."  


End file.
